


True Kinda Love

by Control_Room



Series: The Big Picture [8]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Early Mornings, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gen, Joey is Lazy and Henry is happy to indulge that, Kisses, LATER, LITERALLY, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waking Up, Written on a Dare, slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-25 02:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: G'morning, sweetheart.Not yet.





	True Kinda Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pineappleoracle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappleoracle/gifts).

> i was dared to write how brushing teeth can be both fluffy and gay  
here yall go

“Joey,” Henry’s soft rumble brings a smile to said man’s face. “Joey, it’s time to get up.”

“Nooo,” the tall man moans, wrapping long limbs around Henry. “Wanna sleep in….”

“Joey, we have to get to work,” Henry laughs with exasperated fondness. Joey yawns, sticks his tongue out at him, and tucks himself further under blankets, arms tightening and legs curling around, clinging to Henry like a koala to its tree. “Doll, I know that the house is attached to the studio but it’s no excuse to sleep in.”

“‘M tired,” Johan yawns again, teeth glinting and eyes squinting. “Not gonna… gonna get up.”

“Mmm, not if I have something to say about that,” Henry chuckles, trying to get up. Trying being the keyword. Johan gave a small groan and pulled him back to the center of the bed. “Joey!”

“Stay,” he pouted in reply.

“Hmph.” Henry ran a hand over his chin. “How about I do all the waking up… for both of us. You just let me do all the work, and you’ll be in your office without moving a finger.”

“No,” Joey answered stoutly, pulling himself even more into the blanket, only the wisps of his blue hair protruding from the top. “You sleep too.”

“Yeah, but the time for sleeping is over,” Henry ‘informs’ him laughingly, pulling himself to the edge of the bed, dragging Joey with him. Wriggling out of the chicano’s grip, he made his way to Joey’s drawers, pulling his own clothes off the top. Joey squinted at him, red eyes glinting from within the blankets, a snake cozy in his den. Henry pushed on his glasses to poke through Joey’s bins, pulling out a dress shirt and pants. “Alright, let’s get you dressed.”

“I’m already dressed,” Joey whined, gripping the blanket around himself tighter. Henry laughed and rolled his eyes, pulling the blanket away carefully. 

“In your pajamas, sure,” he smiled, pulling Joey into a sitting position to tuck his shirt onto his skinny frame, careful not to tug on the undershirt he always wore. Unpinning his pin from that, he then buttoned his shirt and put Joey’s pin on for him. Then he turned him so his legs dangled off the bed, and slipped the loose pair of pajama pants off, replacing them with a slightly tighter pair of dress pants, putting Joey’s shoes on with a kiss to each ankle, earning a sleepy laugh. He grinned. “That’s better, isn't it?”

“No,” Joey grumbled. “Less comfy.”

“Well, I’ll have you up and running in no time,” Henry ran his hand over Joey’s head, pausing, dismayed by the knots in wavy hair. “How the hell do you have a bed head on top of having wild day time hair?”

“Henry, you’ve slept with me,” Joey hummed, wrapping his arms around him as he plucked him out of the bed, Henry’s strong arms carrying him to the bathroom. Joey pressed small, tired kisses to Henry’s shoulder, being that there was the only place he could reach by only tilting his head. Henry set him down in the tub, putting a towel under his head to keep him comfortable. “You know that I… I move around a lot in my sleep….”

“Not an excuse,” Henry smoothly replied, grabbing Johan’s hair brush and gently starting to tug out the knots in his hair. “This is an affront to nature.”

“Mmm,” Johan hummed, tilting his head forward to allow Henry better access to his head. “Si, so it suits me just fine, eh carino?”

“You’re enjoying this way too much,” Henry grumbled playfully. Joey grinned with his eyes still shut, shrugging slightly. When he finally got out all the knots, a feat that took a good twenty minutes, he set aside the brush to wet a small hand towel to rinse Joey’s face, carefully going over his features, marveling at each sculpted bit of him. “Would be lying if I said I wasn’t having fun myself, though.”

“You know you love me,” Joey grinned slightly.

“Yes, yes I do,” Henry laughed, plucking up Joey’s toothbrush, carefully putting on the flouride and tapping Joey’s chin. “Open wide, and you’ll get a kiss after.”

“I thought you were in med school, not dentistry,” Joey groused, but complied anyways. Henry chuckled at the joke as he carefully cleaned Joey’s teeth. According to Henry, each of Joey’s features were fascinating. On the whole, Johan appeared as a regular human, but the details, the details! That’s where the fascination sparked. Each of Joey’s teeth had some anomaly that set him apart, his canines the most obvious, but an extra root on his molars, incisors with a small hook on the inside of his maw, just small things that a human would not have. Henry cleaned each carefully, looking over them with awe. A god, that’s what he was in love with. Inhuman, and yet, so much more human than the people of this earth. And yet, when he handed him a cup to rinse his teeth and another to spit out the foam, his lips sealed, and he appeared as a regular civilian once more. He smiled at Henry. “All done?”

Henry’s heart melted as he took in the sleepy, wonderful look of his love. 

‘I should do this more often,’ he thought to himself, smiling as he ran a hand through smoothened hair. ‘He seems to like it, and I love it. I love him.’

“Not yet,” he murmured, pressing his lips to Joey’s. Joey hummed gratefully, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Henry made a move to deepen the kiss, but Joey pulled away, a slender finger going to rest on Henry’s lips. “C’mon sweetheart, I did promise you….”

“Not ‘til you brush your teeth first,” Joey softly instructed, kissing Henry’s nose. Henry grinned and hopped to the action, quickly shining up his own teeth. He then turned on his toes, lifting Joey out of the tub easily, pressing their lips together as he sauntered down to Joey’s office with him in his arms. Setting Joey down in his office chair, he leaned in even more to deepen the kiss, glad to find Johan replying readily to his action. When he pulled away, Joey laughed, eyes squinting in mirth. “Like every artist who’s drawn me, you forgot my glasses.”

**Author's Note:**

> had no idea what to put for a title but this song was playing, and goodness, i had to  
<3


End file.
